Kyle
by Cheekypoo
Summary: Sam finds out a little more on the life of Jack O'Neill


Disclaimer: I own only the idea  
  
"Hey Carter!" Jack O'Neill called across the parking lot.  
  
Sam Carter turned around to see her Co running up to her. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Can you give me a ride home? Daniel was going to, but he's.... You know." Jack asked.  
  
Sam laughed at the face Jack pulled. "I understand sir, Hop in."  
  
"Thanks Carter. I owe you!" Jack said smiling as he opened the car door and got in.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
"Uh sir there is someone going into your garage." Sam said as they pulled up to Jacks house.  
  
"Huh, So there is. You are very observant Carter!" Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
Just then six kids ran up to the car. "Colonel Jack we need your help!" one of them said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
  
"The guys on Cretan Street challenged us. They think that cuz we are two years younger and less that we can't beat them!" The same kid said.  
  
"Yeah just cuz were smaller!" A little boy yelled from the crowd.  
  
"They made fun of Kyle." The boy said.  
  
"Why did they make fun of Kyle?" Jack asked.  
  
"He's really upset about it, they said he was a stupid kid that was to small to play."  
  
"Oh that's it! Where's Kyle if we are gonna beat them we need him." Jack said as he tried to open the door slowly so the kids could back up. "Hey you wanna play Carter?" Jack asked leaning against the window.  
  
"Play what sir?"  
  
"Hockey!!!" all of the kids yelled behind Jack making him grin.  
  
"No thanks sir." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Ok." Jack said still smiling.  
  
"Colonel Jack, Cassie went home to get her skates first." The same boy from before said.  
  
"Sir!" Sam called.  
  
"Yeah Carter?" Jack asked coming back to the window.  
  
"Cassie is going to play hockey with you?"  
  
"Yeah ever since Bobby barns said she couldn't play because she was a girl she comes and plays all the time."  
  
"I guess I could come watch then."  
  
Jack smiled and let out a chuckle. "Alright Carter get out. Oh where's Kyle?" Jack asked suddenly turning around.  
  
"He's over there." The kid from before said, pointing across the street to a little boy sitting on the curb with his head in his hands.  
  
"Alright I'll be right back! Get my blades." Jack said before he ran across the street. Twenty seconds later the little boy was smiling as Jack threw him into the air and placed him back down.  
  
"Kyle loves Colonel Jack, I'm mikey by way." The boy that had been talking before said.  
  
"I'm Sam Carter." Sam said smiling.  
  
"We know!" The group said smiling.  
  
"Any way Colonel Jack is like a dad to Kyle" Mikey said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kyle's real Dad left when he was a baby, he don't know it but the guy kneeled over two years ago. Colonel Jack's always there for him though. A lot of the single mom's around here love him, I know mine does." Mikey said smiling.  
  
"There are a lot of single moms here?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yep most of us here don't have dads, well Tommy does but his is never home."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"But we're okay with it, we got Colonel Jack and he's way better then six's dad's well seven if you count Tommy's." Mikey said smiling.  
  
"Alright I have to go change and then we can go ok?" Jack asked as he and Kyle came back. Kyle had dark brown hair that went just above his brown eyes. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"  
  
"I'll do it." Mikey said. "Okay you already know me, and Kyle. That's Tommy," Mikey said pointing to a boy with strawberry blonde hair and brown eye's. "That's Conner and Cody, there twins." Mikey pointed to two boys with blond hair and blue eye's "That's Alex." He pointed to a boy with brown hair and green eye's, "And that is Owen." He said pointing to the last boy who had steal blue eyes and light brown hair.  
  
"Okay so it's Mikey, Tommy, Cody, Conner, Alex, Owen, and Kyle." Sam asked as she pointed to each.  
  
"You got it!" Mikey said smiling.  
  
"And how old are you guys?"  
  
"Well the twins and me are 12, Tommy, Alex, and Owen are 10 and Kyle is 6!"  
  
"That's cool" Sam said smiling.  
  
Just then Jack came back out wearing black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the sides with a white t-shirt that clung in all the right spots. "You guys ready?" Jack asked as he got his roller blades and hockey stick.  
  
"Oh yeah!" The boys said.  
  
They all started walking down the street when they passed a house full of the kid's moms. "Are you guys going to play hockey?" One of them called.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jack called back.  
  
"You take care of our boy's Jack O'Neill!"  
  
"Always Kim!"  
  
"Jack could you take Kylie with you?"  
  
"Sure if she want to come." Mikey said for Jack.  
  
"Alright go on Kylie but listen to Jack."  
  
"Alex mom said I could come with you." Kylie said smiling.  
  
"I know just don't go flirting with Colonel Jack all the time ok. He's got Sam Carter with him today." Alex said smiling.  
  
"You are Sam Carter?" Kylie said.  
  
"Yes. Why does everybody know me around here?"  
  
"I talk a lot about my team!" Jack said smiling.  
  
"A Jack maybe after the game you could bring your little tushie over here for drinks?"  
  
"Mom!!!" Mikey said.  
  
"What?" The woman asked.  
  
"Can't we just play one game without you trying to get Colonel Jack in bed?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Michel Jefferson I can not believe you just said that!" The woman said as she turned a deep shade of red.  
  
Sam couldn't help but laugh when she saw Jacks face also going red. "Okay guys I think we better go now. Don't worry Carter and I will take great care of them ladies." Jack said as he started pushing the kids down the road a little.  
  
"He didn't mean that Jack!" Mikey's Mom called after them.  
  
"Have fun!" Another mom yelled.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Sam!" Cassie ran over to the group when she saw them walking over to the 'rink' at the park.  
  
"Hey Cassie!" Sam said as she hugged Cassie.  
  
"Jack glad you could make it. How you doing Kyle?" Cassie asked when she saw how Kyle kept a hold on Jack's hand.  
  
"Okay! Colonel Jack said that they made fun of me cuz they are afraid that we'll beat them." Kyle said with a small smile.  
  
"That's right!" Cassie said.  
  
"Alright Cassie what've we got?" Jack asked looking over to the 'rink'  
  
"There good but they have a problem with the little skill called passing the ball, you see they don't do it. It should be easy. All we have to do is work together and get the ball to Kyle whenever we can, they wont expect it!" Cassie said smiling.  
  
"Alright guys let's get ready." Jack said smiling.  
  
Sam sat on the bench and watched Jack put his roller blades on.  
  
"He's a great father figure, and I'm sure he would be a great dad." Sam turned around to see Cassie behind her.  
  
"Hey Cassie." Sam said smiling.  
  
"I'm not joking, he's helped these guys out."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Mikey was the worst, he was a real rebel. All they needed was a dad, and there he is." Cassie said smiling.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep! Mom told me that you like him Sam, that you just afraid to brake the regulation, but Sam, you don't find a guy like that everyday believe me I've been looking. He's the best this world has to offer, no wonder every alien likes him!" Cassie said smiling. "He feels the same way Sam, but he doesn't want ruin your career, he's afraid you don't feel that way anymore. Think about it." Cassie smiled again and then got off the bench and skated onto the 'rink'  
  
Sam turned back to watch Jack and saw him bending down on the grass to help Kyle with his roller blades and helmet. She watched as Kyle's face just lit up whenever Jack said something to him and how his eyes were full of happiness and admiration for Jack.  
  
"Your letting him play?" Sam turned to see the two groups on the 'rink' anyone could see the different groups. There were the kids she had just met minus Kyle who was still on the bench with Jack, and then the older kids, they pretended to look tough but anyone could see they were still just kids.  
  
"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Mikey asked.  
  
"He's just a stupid, short kid, he'll lose it for you."  
  
Sam looked over at Kyle and saw his face fall and the tears in his eyes. "Yeah he is small but that doesn't mean anything, and he's not stupid!" Cassie said.  
  
"I bet he can't even skate." One of the other boys said.  
  
Sam saw Jack whisper something into Kyle's ear and then Kyle's head shot up and he was smiling again and nodding.  
  
"Oh well, let's play, shall we?" Jack asked. Kyle stayed on the bench for what seemed like the entire game. In the last five minuets it was five to five. Jack rolled over to Kyle and helped him off the bench.  
  
Sam felt worried when she saw that Kyle was a little shaky on his skates and that Jack had to help put him into his place.  
  
"Look at that he can't even do it by himself." All of the older kids started laughing but all of the younger ones were smiling including Jack. "Um sir?" Sam asked looking towards Kyle.  
  
"Don't worry Carter, Kyle will be fine."  
  
"But sir"  
  
Jack cut off Sam, "Trust us Carter." He said smiling.  
  
Kylie went to drop the ball; it was Mikey against some really big kid. Mikey won and passed it to Jack who passed it around to some of the other kids, Sam could tell they were wasting time. With only a few seconds left Jack passed the ball to Kyle who had made his way slowly the net and was almost there when he got the ball. Kyle stood where he was as a tall kid came closer to him, but the next thing anyone knew Kyle went under the other kids legs and went straight for the goal, and getting it in.  
  
Sam jumped off the bench in surprise. The older kids just stared in disbelief as Kyle skated over to Jack who lifted him in the air. All the other kids were around Jack and Kyle smiling and congratulating him. After a few minuets they all came over to Sam.  
  
"Told you not to worry Carter." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Where did you learn to skate like that?" Sam asked Kyle.  
  
"Colonel Jack taught me!" Kyle said smiling his cute little boy smile.  
  
"Oh he did, did he?" Sam asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah we all tried, but Colonel Jack was the only one who could." Tommy said smiling.  
  
"It wasn't that hard was it Kyle?" Jack asked smiling.  
  
"Nope! It was fun!"  
  
"Alright we should head back now it looks like rain." Jack said looking at the sky.  
  
They all started walking back after they had gotten their shoes back on; Kyle was still in Jack's arms, and it was getting late, they had spent the whole afternoon playing Hockey.  
  
"Sir I think Kyle is now using your shoulder as a pillow." Sam said. They were half way home and Kyle had fallen asleep.  
  
"He sometimes does." Mikey said smiling. "Colonel Jack."  
  
"Yeah Mikey?"  
  
"We had fun today, thanks."  
  
"Always Mikey"  
  
All of the other kids had gone home and it was just Kyle left, sleeping on Jack's shoulder. "Do you want me to take him sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm good Carter. It's right here anyway." Jack walked up the path to Kyle's house, it was right across from his own. When they knocked on the door a pale woman answered. "Jack, I was wondering where you guys where," She said in a soft voice with a small smile.  
  
"Hey Sue, sorry it took so long, how you doing?" Jack asked just as quiet.  
  
"I'm good." Sue said smiling.  
  
"Sue this is Sam Carter, Carter this is Kyle's mom Sue."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Sue said with her small smile.  
  
"You to." Sam said smiling.  
  
"I'm just going to put him upstairs, I'll be right back." Jack said as he started heading up the stairs.  
  
"It's nice having Jack around to help with Kyle. I don't know what I would do with out him." Sue said after a long silence.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Don't waste anymore time, Time is precious you should spend every minuet of it with the people you love, because you don't know when your time will end."  
  
Sam was about to ask what she meant when Jack came back down stairs. "He's in bed, sleeping soundly. Take care of yourself Sue, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said giving Sue a long hug.  
  
"I'll be fine Jack." Sue said with her small smile. "Bye."  
  
"Bye" Sam said as Jack led her down the path.  
  
"She's sick." Jack said when they reached the road.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sue. She's sick, we don't know how much longer she has."  
  
"Oh my god, what about Kyle?"  
  
"He's fine, he knows she's sick, he's was really happy that she was ok for his birthday yesterday, he thought she would be to sick to spend the day with him. I think he's the only six year old I know that has never even thought about having a birthday party, he's usually afraid that his mom might get sicker but the kids around here always get him something and through him a small party."  
  
"How long has she been sick?"  
  
"I think Kyle was two when they first found out."  
  
"He seemed so happy."  
  
"He is happy, we all try our best to keep it that way. Do you want to come in for a drink Carter?" Jack asked as they made there way up Jack's driveway.  
  
"Sure." Sam said smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
The next day Sg-1 was all in the debriefing room talking with General Hammond. Sam had ended up spending the night in one of Jack's spare room. Sam only wished that during the night she had gone to the bathroom and then gone into the wrong room. what ever happened to the saying dreams can come true?  
  
They were half way through the briefing about some planet when an airman came into the room.  
  
"Excuse me Colonel O'Neill there is an urgent phone call for you."  
  
Jack looked at the General. "Go ahead Colonel."  
  
"Thank you sir." Jack got up and walked over to the phone beside the door. "O'Neill.. Kyle Calm down"  
  
Sam's head snapped up at the mention of the little boys name. "What happened Kyle?" Jack asked softly.  
  
""Where's mommy now?.... Okay Kyle call 911 ok?"  
  
Sam sat up in her chair listing to Jack's side of the conversation. "Kyle just do what I told you and I'll be right there okay, don't worry, just stay with mommy, I'm coming." Jack hung up the phone. "Sir I have to go."  
  
"Go ahead Colonel." General Hammond said with a worried expression all over his face.  
  
Jack started walking out of the room when Sam stood up. "I'm coming with you sir." Sam said and followed him out of the room; both of them were running down the halls.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
When Jack pulled up to his driveway the Ambulance was already there, Sam and Jack ran across the road and up the pathway into the house.  
  
Kyle was sitting in the living room with one of the doctors trying to calm him down. "Kyle!" Jack ran over to his side and took him in his arms.  
  
"Mommy's really sick." Kyle said leaning his head on Jack shoulder as he clung to Jacks BDU's.  
  
"I know buddy, I know.' Jack looked into the kitchen just in time to see them pull the blanket over Sue's head. Jack shut his eyes tight and held onto Kyle.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but who are you?" the small woman asked.  
  
"I'm Kyle's legal guardian." Jack said quietly.  
  
The woman nodded. Kyle lifted his head to look at Jack. Kyle's face was red from his tears. "Mommy?" Kyle cried harder and dug his face into Jacks neck.  
  
"I know buddy. Shh I'm here." Jack said as he rubbed Kyle's back. Sam walked over and placed her hand on Jack's arm offering support.  
  
"Sir I'm going to need you to come with us to the hospital to sign some papers."  
  
"Yeah." Jack said as he walked out the door. "Carter can you get his booster seat out of that car?"  
  
"No problem sir" Sam brought the booster seat over to Jacks truck and put it in. "Kyle we have to go for a car ride now ok?" Jack asked softly. Kyle nodded and Jack helped him into his seat and then went to his own while Sam got in the other side.  
  
When they got to the hospital Jack had to sign papers giving him full custody over Kyle since Sue had given Kyle to Jack in case anything had happened to her. After Jack signed the papers, Kyle wanted Jack to hold him again. The three drove back to the mountain in order to tell General Hammond that Jack needed more time off. "Kyle would you like to get some ice cream?" Jack asked as they were driving to the mountain.  
  
"No thank you." Kyle said quietly.  
  
Jack looked over at Sam with sad eyes. "Colonel Jack?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I'm here buddy."  
  
"Can I call you daddy now?"  
  
"If you want to buddy."  
  
"I want to. Is mommy in heaven?"  
  
"Yes she is." Sam answered when she saw the pained look in Jack's eyes.  
  
"Do you think she will be watching me?"  
  
"I think she will always be watching over you Kyle." Sam said with a small smile.  
  
"Is she still hurting?"  
  
"No sweetie not anymore."  
  
"I don't want to forget her." Kyle said as a fresh batch of tears came.  
  
"You wont Kyle, don't worry I'll make sure you don't forget her." Jack said.  
  
Kyle nodded and then turned to look out the window again. Sam looked over at Jack. Jack looked upset she could tell how he felt about Kyle and that because Kyle hurt so much Jack hurt so much to.  
  
When they got to the mountain Kyle once again wanted Jack to hold him, and he buried his head into Jacks neck, still clinging to the back of Jack's BDU's as though his life depended on it.  
  
"Kyle we're just going to go inside for a second then we'll go back to my house ok?" Jack asked as he rubbed Kyle's back. Kyle nodded and they started inside.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Two weeks later Kyle had all of his stuff at Jacks house, he was a little happier then before but he still missed his mom. The other kids on the street helped them both by spending time with Kyle everyday, Kyle loved Jack and was used to calling him daddy instead of Colonel Jack all the time, the other kids would always call him lucky to have Jack as his dad which made him feel better everyday.  
  
Sam had gotten closer to both Jack and Kyle.  
  
"Kyle it's almost time for bed buddy." Jack called from the kitchen while Kyle watched cartoons.  
  
"Can I just finish watching this please?" Kyle asked turning to look at Jack standing in the kitchen door.  
  
"Alright but then it's time for bed." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Yeah!" Kyle jumped around so he was facing to TV once again. Just than the doorbell rang and Jack went to answer it.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Sir I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"This." Sam said as she lent up to kiss him.  
  
"I'm going to bed now!" They heard Kyle yell and then heard him running up the stairs.  
  
"Car.. Sam what are you doing?" Jack asked as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I can't hide it anymore, I'm tired of hiding how I feel about you."  
  
"Sam what about the regulation's?"  
  
"Jack the last thing that Sue said to me was that I should spend my time with the people I love because I'd never know when my time would be up, she never went through the gate, or fought the Goa'uld, and yet she died for no reason at all. If I lost you one day all I would be able to think about would be what it could have been like, I don't want to have any regrets, and not taking a chance on us would be my only regret. I love you Jack O'Neill and nothing will ever change that."  
  
"Sam are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Sam smiled up at him before once again capturing his lips. "Positive." Sam whispered into his lips.  
  
Jack smiled at Sam, "I love you Samantha Carter."  
  
"I have waited so long to hear you say those words to me."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
The next morning Sam opened her eyes to see Kyle sleeping beside her, and a smiling Jack O'Neill behind him. "Morning sleepy head." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Morning to you to." Sam said smiling back.  
  
"He had a nightmare last night, He woke me up when he was digging in between us for room." Jack said smiling.  
  
"We shouldn't wake him." Sam said as she watched Jack slowly get out of the bed.  
  
"I'm going to go make breakfast." Jack smiled putting on some pants, and walking out of the room. "Come down when you're ready." Jack said as he popped his head back in the room.  
  
Sam nodded and fell asleep again with Kyle wrapped protectively in her arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"So Kyle Colonel Jack is your dad we know that but now Sam is going to be your mom?" Mikey asked as the kids played in the park.  
  
"Yep daddy asked me today how I would feel about it."  
  
"And what did you say?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I said I would like it very much."  
  
"Then what did Colonel Jack say?" Mikey asked.  
  
"He said that if I wanted I could help him to pick out a ring for her." Kyle said smiling.  
  
"When are you going?" Conner asked.  
  
"Kyle come on we have to go now!" Jack called from the driveway.  
  
"Right now!" Kyle said with a grin on his face he jumped up and ran over to Jack.  
  
"That is one lucky kid." Alex said as they watched Jack help him into the car.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mikey said smiling.  
  
The end!!! 


End file.
